


excuse me, do you have a boyfriend?

by handulce



Series: what time is it? (it's missing jisung hours!) [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Retail, Bang Chan is a Good Hyung, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Panicked Gay, Han Jisung | Han is a Ray of Sunshine, Han Jisung | Han-centric, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin is a Good Friend, Jisung works at target, Kim Seungmin is So Done, Lee Felix is a Little Shit (Stray Kids), Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Confident Gay, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Little Shit, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Panicked Gay, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Minho Is Pretty, im just adding tags as i go, no beta we die like men, target employees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handulce/pseuds/handulce
Summary: lee minho, as jisung eventually begins to learn, is an absolute menace. but i mean, he should have figured that out the minute he stepped foot in the store and asked where all the kpop albums were. two minutes before closing, that absolute little shit.orjisung has had Enough of kpop stans, but maybe lee minho can be the only exception
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: what time is it? (it's missing jisung hours!) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048785
Kudos: 29





	excuse me, do you have a boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHH im writing this instead of studying 🤧 no angst this time!!! for once!!! finals are a bitch and im in a good mood

It was another normal Friday closing shift, Jisung was bouncing up and down, waiting impatiently for the clock to strike 9:00 so he could lock the door and prevent anyone from entering the store. You see, Jisung still had a crap ton of homework to finish, and he was not about to stay overtime because of someone who decided to turn up last minute. 

He acts like he won't just ask Seungmin for most of the answers though, but those are minor details. Tapping his foot, the clock on his wristwatch strikes 8:56, and the time couldn't go any slower. 

"Yo felix!" He calls out, grabbing the slightly younger boy's attention. Felix groaned, the interruption making him lose count of the money he had in hand. He glared at Jisung, but it wasn't really as threatening as he was expecting it to be. "Ha! Loser! But anyways, back to me! You think we'll get in trouble if I close like, four minutes early?"

"You're an asshole, han." Felix sighed, but glanced to the now opening doors where a customer was walking through. "And i don't know, unless you want to kick that person out, then go ahead!" 

Jisung's head snapped to the doors where, indeed, a boy clad in a black adidas tracksuit was now standing, staring at Jisung. And if Jisung's jaw wasn't currently dropped to the ground, he would be chewing out the boy about entering the store so close to closing time. He had a perfectly structured face, small but prominent in all the right places. 

His face turned into a cat-like grim once he realized that Jisung was unashamedly staring, and Jisung died a little inside. However, the boy did still come in two minutes before closing time, so therefore, Jisung was not allowed to think he was cute, by law. Look it up, Socrates made it an official bill last year. 

"Excuse me, where do you keep the kpop albums? I'll be in and out of the store, promise." He smiled sweetly, and if he didn't just do the one thing Jisung wanted to avoid, he would have swooned over the boy. (not that he wasn't doing so internally)

"Follow me, and it's okay, we don't mind." Jisung lied through gritted teeth, he absolutely did mind, he minded it a lot, thank you. "This way!" 

Jisung walked briskly, the slightly taller boy following behind him closely, with seemingly no struggle despite the fact that Jisung was walking at his fastest pace possible. It irritated the fuck out of him, how can one be such an asshole yet so painfully attractive? It just wasn't fair! Honestly though, he was one of those people, and he was a kpop stan? No matter how cute the boy was, this was just unacceptable.

Once they made it to the aisles, Jisung adjusted the collar of his ugly red shirt and awkwardly motioned to the shelves with all the overpriced CD's. 

"Well, this is it, I guess." He mentally cursed himself for sounding so stupid, this is his mortal enemy! No time to get flustered! "Um, It's time for us to close soon so...”

Ah~ But won’t you miss me if I leave so soon?” He chimed, eyes quickly skimming over the shelving indecisively. “Well,” He stole a glance at Jisung’s name tag. “Mr. Jisung, would you help me choose an album to waste thirty dollars on?”

His grin was cheeky, as if he knew all too well how much his tardiness was annoying the hell out of Jisung. The eyes that were turned downward into small crescents were sparkling and hopeful, yet mischievous and teasing all the same.

"Oh um, I actually don't listen to kpop so I can't really help you in that department..." He mumbled, twiddling his thumbs and looking away from the pretty brown-haired boy. In response, the boy gaped, mouth hanging wide open. "Careful there, you might catch flies." jisung commented with a small snicker.

"Okay first of all, a whole Day6 exists, how do you not listen to kpop when they're a thing!" He exclaimed, eyebrows furrowed in genuine confusion. "Here!" he whipped out his phone, a clear case with an abundance of tiny cat stickers and a photocard inside of it. "You wanna listen to one of their songs?"

The bruette smiled, like, actually smiled. And if his little teasing grins and smirks weren't enough to completely fluster Jisung, then this definitely hit the mark. Jiung decided that this was his favorite expression to see on the boy. Jisung finally nodded silently, and he skimmed through his phone quickly, before a quiet piano began to play. The whole song was a ride, from the astounding harmonies to the simplicity of the background music, Jisung quickly decided that he would be looking more into this Day6 group once he got home.

"That was...." He smiled at the other, making his eyes widen in surprise and a little bit of pink dust over his cheeks. "That was really pretty."

His face lit up with delight, quickly being replaced with yet another smug grin. 

"See! Day6 world domination!" he snickered, pocketing his phone before turning back to look at the albums. "But you guys don't have any..." 

Jisung took notice of how the boy's lips puckered out in deep thought, his eyebrows furrowed downward and his hand holding his chin. And fuck, he was just about the most gorgeous boy Jisung has ever seen. His eyes moved from the pretty boy to the albums on the shelves, deciding that maybe, he'll help the boy out after all. 

"This one looks pretty!" Jisung finally offered, motioning to the last purple diary-like album in stock. The other boy smiled, and removed it from the shelf. He already had that album, actually, but he was a sucker for cute shy boys, sue him. However, he nodded in satisfaction, grabbing the album and holding it with careful hands. that shit was not cheap, and there is no way in hell he was about to let it get damaged before he even bought it.

"i guess I'll just get this one then~ since the cutie told me I had to, after all." He teased dramatically with an exaggerated sigh. Jisung didn't know if he should be offended or happy at the compliment (or was it an insult? the world may never know)

"Hey! I didn't say you HAD to! Liar!" He rebutted with a bright red, choosing to ignore that the gorgeous and witty customer just called him cute.

The brunette snickered, and opened his mouth to reply, until he was interrupted by Felix.

"Yo, Ji, it's half an hour past closing time my dude, we have to leave or else we'll get in trouble!" the blond exclaimed for a few feet away, quickly turning on his heels to leave the two boys be. they smiled sheepishly at each other, before walking to the registers where the boy paid for his album promptly.

There was no sign of Felix, he must have already left, that bitch. Jisung thought to himself as he opened up the register to pull out change for the brunette.

"It was nice talking to you, Jisungie~" He commented with a little devil smirk as he took his receipt, sending jisung a wink and walking away quickly. Which in result, left Jisung in a much expected software meltdown.

"Wait!" He called out with a tomato red face, making him crane his head toward him with an intrigued gaze.

"Yes, Jisungie?" 

"W-what's your name?" 

The boy quirked his eyebrow, before replying curtly, "Lee Minho." And with one last devil smile, he added slyly, "But just say the word, and you can call me Yours."


End file.
